


A Vivid Imagination

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Don't Ask, Double Penetration, Dragon sex, Dragons, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Frottage, Glowing semen, Hemipenes, Multiple Orgasms, Nakadashi, Oral Sex, Other, Sex with Dragons, Smut, Somnophilia, Wet Dream, and so do Shimada dragons, but it's all i can find, cum has healing properties, dragons glow the fuck outta everything, i fucking hate that tag, i will also tag this, it's got another name, snakes have two dicks, technically? i mean Hanzo's asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Reader spends the night with Hanzo, but the man has some interesting dreams.





	

Hanzo was a heavy sleeper when he was comfortable.

You’d been with your dragon lord for a few weeks now, but you didn’t always get to spend time with him because missions tended to keep you apart. So, whatever time you could scrape with him you always took full advantage of.

You found out quickly that Hanzo was quiet when he slept, still and unmoving. It was good to see him looking peaceful for once. He was warm too, and you enjoyed cuddling him whenever you two had a chance to spend the night together.

You weren’t that tired tonight – you hadn’t been on a mission today – but Hanzo had, and so he dropped straight to sleep. You drifted between waking and sleeping, shifting slightly as you tried to get into a comfortable position. You weren’t angry at how easily he had managed to get some rest, but still, you were a little jealous. To distract yourself, your fingertips ran gentle patterns across his chest, and began winding around the ornate dragon tattoo covering his arm. His skin twitched a little beneath your fingers, but he stayed asleep. You closed your eyes again, still slowly stroking your hand against his body.

He suddenly let out a soft, low noise. You pulled back, concerned you’d woken him, but nothing happened. His brows furrowed briefly, and you settled down again, pressing your lips against his skin. Was it your imagination, or did he seem warmer?

No, he was warmer.

You saw his throat bob, and he shifted, just a little. There was just enough light in the room for you to see it happen, and even as you kissed his body, you wondered if he was having a nightmare. He had never mentioned having them before, and you hoped he wasn’t suffering one right now.

And then he let out a gentle moan that sent a dirty shudder through you. He’d…moaned like that before, when the two of you had been sandwiched in a tight gap post-mission, grabbing hungrily at each other with adrenaline still running through your veins, your lips meeting madly-

You grasped hold of the covers and pulled them back, and yes, your dragon lord was sporting a very prominent erection. Oh _fuck_. Hadn’t been particularly horny beforehand. You were now. You straddled his waist, reaching for his shoulders.

“Hanzo,” you murmured. He replied with a deep, sensual moan. “ _Hanzo_.”

He bucked when you gripped his shoulders tightly, but he didn’t seem to wake up.

“Ugh, you can’t be serious!” you sighed, moving away.

And then his arm lit up.

His hips thrust upward as you rolled off him, the room suddenly glowing blue. The dragon tattoo was expelling light, and you swallowed, suddenly worried. All right, what exactly was going on?

Something warm pressed against your back, and a bright blue radiance lit up behind you, casting a sudden shadow over your lover’s face. You turned, and one of Hanzo’s dragons wrapped gently around your body, rolling you onto the bed. You found yourself lying on your back, on top of its belly. Its nose nuzzled at you gently, the scales covering it smooth and warm. Hanzo still hadn’t woken, but he was moaning more frequently now.

The other dragon coiled out of Hanzo’s body and hovered above you, gazing at you. You were suddenly keenly aware of the thin tank top and plain panties you’d worn to bed. The dragon beneath you seemed to pulse with life against the decidedly unprotective cotton, its body covered in muscle and sleek armour. It still had its body wrapped carefully around your stomach, and it unwound itself slowly, its coiled pushing up your t-shirt as it did so. You felt its hands (paws?) wrapping around your forearms, and you felt a slow crawl of fear up your spine. What…were they…

You felt the covers tugging next to you, and looked over to see Hanzo’s fingers gripping tight to the cloth, his lower lip between his teeth. The dragon above you shifted closer, and then it had your shirt between its teeth. With a ripping noise that shouldn’t have aroused you, it tore the black top clean off you and tossed the rag aside, eyes fixed on you as you whimpered in surprise, your heart beating wildly in your chest. The dragon’s warmth settled over your body, wafting across your exposed skin, and you swallowed. For a moment, it did nothing.

Hanzo grunted.

Both dragons moved, twin blue heads suddenly nuzzling at your breasts. You started with a gasp as the one looming over you settled its body between your legs, its nose pressing at the soft flesh. The one beneath you seemed to be trying not to move its body as the warm tip of its nose stroked over the quickly-pebbling nipple. You couldn’t stop the whimper that left you. A long tongue darted out and licked your breast, the sensation wet but leaving no saliva trail. Nevertheless, a shudder travelled you from head to toe.

It was even worse when the one on top of you decided to do the same thing. Worse. Better. Oh god.

Each lick across your breasts sent waves of pleasure running through you, curving your body against the dragon on top of you, and each time you arched, the dragon’s body rubbed at your clit through your panties. You gasped, falling back against the dragon behind you, closing your eyes. The dragon atop you clenched its muscles tight and _relaxed_ , and you felt the contractions stroking you. You couldn’t stop the cry of pleasure that left you as it did it again. You bucked, eager to feel more, reaching down to grip the covers as both dragons switched from long licks to tiny, kitten flicks. You, oh _god_ , you couldn’t stop grinding, heat curling through you. That unbearable tension, that sensation of a climbing orgasm (and the desire for penetration, you could _feel_ how different it was without anything inside you) was just getting stronger.

Twin tongues swirled a little roughly around your nipples, and with desperate, rocking hips, you came, gasping Hanzo’s name in delight as your eyes squeezed shut. Pleasure made your thighs snap tight around the dragon’s body, riding the powerful form through your climax until it faded to a pleasant throb. You found yourself splayed out and whimpering, your pulse rushing in your ears as the dragons kept shifting, your oversensitive nub rubbing slowly against the powerful forms.

“Oh, fuck,” you whimpered, arching at the continuing licks to your nipples.

And Hanzo was _still_ asleep.

You moaned as the shifting continued, the awkward sensation of _too much_ fading away into another slow bout of pleasure. Was this what you were going to suffer all evening?

Your lover gave you a groan of pleasure and bucked his hips again.

The dragons retreated from your breasts, leaving the stiff peaks throbbing, and the one atop you arched itself away, nosing down your body. Its tongue slid over your belly and curled into your navel. Your eyes widened. It wasn’t…it wouldn’t…would it…?

The teeth hooked so _very_ carefully into your underwear and snapped the black pants off your hip.

You couldn’t stop the gasp of shock that left you as you watched the scrap of saturated cloth going flying across the room, but you were very quickly distracted by the large, luminous nose bumping at your thigh. Warm puffs of air blew against your skin and you realised the dragon was sniffing you, inhaling deeply between your legs at your sodden slit. The way it caressed your wet, sensitive skin made you shudder, and you found yourself _vividly_ picturing what was going to happen next. You bit your lip, letting your thighs part widely for the dragon, and as it continued to nose at you, you felt yourself drip in anticipation.

The first lick was long and slow, covering your slit leisurely as your muscles quivered. The dragon beneath you rumbled, and claw-tipped paws rose up, coming to rest over your breasts. Heat pulsed into your skin, and you let your head fall back as the next lick found your clit. It began to grind slow, tight circles around the bud and you let your body rock with it, a sharp gasp leaving your lips. The smooth scales stroked across your nipples, little flutters of pleasure joining the slow burn coiling between your thighs, and you arched, gripping hold of the dragon’s head, desperate for some kind of anchor. Its tongue had something of a rasp to it, rougher than a human’s but oh _god_ , it felt amazing on your body and it was all you could do to stop yourself from crying out.

Shit, would Hanzo even hear? He hadn’t seemed to wake for anything so far. Maybe you _could_ be a little louder.

You didn’t stifle the next cry of delight that left you when the dragon between your thighs deepened its stroke. You found your legs wrapping around its head, and you whimpered in delight as its tongue slipped, sliding against your slit briefly before returning to your nub. The dragon serving as your bed worked its hands over your breasts gently, and you felt yourself rolling into each touch. And then it switched technique once more, leaving you able only to protest weakly at the quick lashes stroking up and down your slit.

“Aaahh…c’mon…”

You looked briefly over at Hanzo and noticed his face was twisted into a mask of ecstasy, two fingers clamped between his teeth. With all that had been washing over you, you hadn’t noticed the way he shifted his hips, but you did manage to catch the way his tongue stroked across the backs of his fingers in a movement identical to the way his dragon was tormenting you.

And then your clit was being stroked by the dragon’s tongue again, quick, firm rubs that were making you shake. You weren’t far off another climax, and by the way they were getting you riled up, you weren’t surprised. You pulled on its head and groaned, your skin prickling with that _need_ as the dragon licked. You were so close, thighs clenching tight, knowing that if your lover’s dragon pulled away now you would _not_ be above screaming.

And they _didn’t_ , oh god, the dragon holding you up managed to both support you _and_ lean up to lick at your nipple until with a shriek of delight the slow-building orgasm hit, and your body throbbed with pleasure. You wriggled urgently, toes curling, eyes clamping shut, legs a stranglehold around the apparently unfazed beast.

The beast kept licking your nub, lapping up your slick as though it enjoyed the taste, the agile muscle working around every sensitive inch of your petals, rubbing your clit until you were squirming to push it away. Whereupon its tongue slid into your depths, and you _screamed_.

Hanzo just groaned as though it were him between your thighs.

That tongue crooked up into your sweet spot and began to work it as the beast beneath you continued to tease the over-sensitive peaks of your breasts. You squirmed but you were going nowhere, succeeding in little more than fucking yourself with Hanzo’s dragon. God, this was probably wrong, but as your legs shook with each successive lap, you did _not_ give a shit. The dragon stroked your walls with a few more rough, successive licks, and then pulled out again, leaving you panting. Sweat beaded on your skin, and you gasped for air as aftershocks of pleasure rippled through your body.

“Oh my _god_ ,” you rasped, watching the dragon lick its mouth clean. It floated away, landing on its back and lazily rolling a little like a cat.

It was then that you suddenly noticed something rising between your thighs, and you swallowed, your face flushing in embarrassment.

Maybe the dragons themselves desired you. Maybe they were an extension of Hanzo’s consciousness. Maybe this was all just a _really_ good dream. Either way, there was no denying the facts.

Hanzo Shimada’s dragons were _doubly_ gifted in their genital regions.

You were passed from one dragon to another with little more than a roll of the muscular bodies, and you found yourself straddling the dragon that had licked you, your hips hovering above one of its cocks, inhuman-looking, flared at the head and curved beautifully. You shifted to take the first one. God, if you had to them one at a time, one after the other, they were going to completely wreck you. You gripped the shaft, rubbing it slowly against your clit, and before you could move to slide it between your legs, the dragon shifted, and you found yourself penetrated by the second, lower cock, the first grinding against your nub as the dragon shifted to slide deeper within you. You almost protested with a cry – what was going on?

The dragon that had been beneath you suddenly wriggled into place behind you, and you realised with perfect clarity what was about to happen.

And, well, by the way your body was throbbing at the idea, it was probably going to blow your mind.

There was no _real_ reason to be ashamed – these dragons were extensions of Hanzo, and you desired Hanzo. Why shouldn’t you desire them too?

_Because no one usually fucks dragons, moron._

The cock that pressed to your ass was dripping with some kind of lubricant. It dripped down your back, slowly covering your rear, and you raised your hips for it as the strange, warm flesh slowly spread you open. It worked itself into you, inch by inch, until you were shuddering with sensation.

The dragons remained still for a moment, and you mewled in need as you worked yourself against them, getting used to the sensations. The odd textures and bumps were…ohhh…

The dragon beneath you flexed.

Hanzo shifted with a sharp breath.

And the one behind you drew back and thrust forward.

You heard a low, guttural moan, and you looked over at Hanzo to see him gripping the bedsheets urgently, his body shuddering as he fucked his hand roughly. His fingers were dripping with his own seed and you felt your body pulse at the sight of him panting, eyes screwed shut and trembling at what must have been a powerful orgasm. He groaned your name and ground his hips upward into his own touch. You watched until his hand fell away, and then the dragons pulled your attention back.

Dragons didn’t have hips, per se, and so when they began fucking you, they used their whole bodies, rolling up from the tail or down from the head to snap the warm, sinewy forms against yours. Your thighs were parted wide as you rode the dragon beneath you, and you fucked them as best you could, but caught between the powerful beasts, you resigned yourself, _eagerly_ , to their pace, gripping the second shaft between your thighs tight in your hand and setting it at your clit. A set of nubs up the underside rubbed at your sex perfectly, and you leaned forward with a whimper to grind even harder.

A wet sound filled the air, and it took you a moment to realise you were making it as the dragons slowly fucked you. Each time the one beneath you hilted itself in you, the one behind you pulled back, thrusting in when its twin retreated, never leaving you empty. Whatever slick, whatever lubricant had been on their cocks, it was doing the job. There was no resistance from your body as they had you, and you were happy to buck your hips along with them and let the slow waves of pleasure build. They were warm without being stifling, and they didn’t sweat either. There was the faintest huffing sound coming from them, but other than that, the dragons seemed unaffected by this.

One of the nubs stroked right along your clit, and you squeezed down with a loud moan. And _then_ the dragon beneath you let out a strange soft noise that your realised was pleasure. So they _were_ getting something out of this. Knowing that made you happy. They’d served you and your lover well, and as a reward you grasped the shaft rubbing at your clit and began to jerk your fist up and down its length. The dragon let out another noise and shuddered, its cock twitching inside you. You switched hands, trying to reach the one behind you, but that proved to be more awkward than you’d realised, and the other dragon was left unattended.

The one beneath you, now that you were fucking it and touching it, was much more lively, and it leaned up to your breast and let its tongue play across your nipple again. Bolts of heat met your core, and you could feel the coiling tension of another climax on the way as the stimulation made your clit throb. You felt a wet lap up your spine and shuddered, the dragon’s teeth pressing gently at your shoulder as your sex tightened.

“Harder,” you keened, shivering as you bucked, desperate for something that you could hold on to. God, so close, so close…

The dragon behind you bit you gently, and you drove yourself down against their bodies hard and fast until your climax spilled over you, the dragon’s head leaning over your shoulder and lapping at your nipple. You gripped it tightly, crying out loudly. Each new wave of pleasure was punctuated by the dragon below you thrusting into your depths, hilting against your g-spot and singing through your body. Sweat trickled down your back. Your thighs quivered. The dragons didn’t stop, but they were hurrying their thrusts, and you looked over at Hanzo to see him shifting now, as though he were stirring, his arm still glowing.

“H- _anzo_ ,” you whimpered, body still writhing between the two dragons. “ _Please…_ ”

He made another low moan in the back of his throat and his eyelids fluttered. The dragons licked at your breasts and you groaned.

“ _Hanzo_ …”

The dragon behind you pulled away slowly and you let out a long, strangled gasp as its cock popped free of you. A moment later, you found yourself being lifted up, and without further ado you found yourself speared by the dragon below you, its slicked-up length sliding into your rear with no difficulty. It was rolling and bucking immediately the moment it thrust deep inside you, and you let the beast take you. Little more than a few delighted cries left you as it fucked you for its own ends. You bounced atop it, their mouths still attending you as the dragon behind you reached for your wrists and wrapped them in its hands, lifting them above your head. The dragon below you was urgent now, its cock twitching inside you, and you hoped you’d get to come again before it did. You tugged a hand free and began to rub your clit, a moan filled the room. Hanzo’s brows furrowed, and as the dragon fucking you growled in pleasure and shuddered, your lover rolled onto his side, facing you.

Not awake.

Yet.

Spasms travelled down the dragon’s body, and its cocks twitched, unloading hot, thick liquid inside you. Your eyes widened, and you straightened up, watching it give you a few more thrusts, and then sag into the bed with a rumble of contentment. Immediately, you were lifted from the dragon, thick, clear cum running down your legs, glowing a soft blue. The dragon beneath you snaked away, and you found yourself being shifted from beast to beast as the second, highly expectant dragon lay beneath you, precome dripping down its upper shaft.

You were quickly lowered onto it, thighs parting around its body again, and just as before, it took you with an urgency that had you moaning. The sated dragon nuzzled your breast and let its tongue play with your nipple, roaming the muscle down your body. It tickled your stomach as you rode the summoned beast, bouncing, and then you started shaking as its tongue licked at your clit again, body falling suddenly into another climax. The dragon buried in you growled, and the other lapped at you with quick flicks until you were crying out, leaning back into the beast behind you. Your eyes squeezed shut, and you panted, loud and desperate, moaning as the still-unsated dragon fucked you roughly.

And then a human thumb rubbed around your nipple. You looked up blearily to see Hanzo crouched by your side, his arm still glowing. You gasped.

“H-Hanzo,” you stammered, as his palm skimmed down your body and gripped your hip. The strong hand worked you into the dragon’s rutting form, the glowing fingers of his free hand sliding around your breast and kneading gently. His lips found your neck.

“You wish it to stop?” he murmured, kissing.

“N-no!” you whimpered. “No, Hanzo…please don’t stop him…”

He growled something in Japanese, and the dragon at your core ground its tongue against your clit until you were struggling to draw breath. The one beneath you was making soft pleasure growls and fucking harder, clearly close to its own end. Vibrations travelled down its body, fluttering against your skin. Hanzo’s teeth bit at your neck. You bucked your hips, gripping a handful of his hair, and he whispered against your skin and you fell.

His fingers teased your breasts as your climax hit you, and with another vibrating growl, the dragon beneath you came, pumping you full. You shuddered in Hanzo’s arms, your voice breaking briefly at the pleasure. You could feel your body protesting, each lick causing a hint of discomfort, and Hanzo let his dragons give you a few more laps and thrusts until he said something commanding. He lifted you from the now well-pleased dragon and you whimpered as it slipped out of you, more of the thick spend dribbling down your legs.

“I confess I have not seen that before,” he murmured, laying you on your back. You had to take a moment to even realise he was speaking, your mind still recovering. He brushed his fingers across your clit and you whimpered, pushing his hand away. “Ah.”

He dipped a finger inside your slit, and slowly began to work some of the luminous liquid into your skin, stroking it over your clit. You gave him a moan of delight as some strange magic in the dragon’s seed healed your soreness, and even though you had _just_ come, you felt a new wave of need sweeping over you. Hanzo’s arm was still glowing, and it lit his face from beneath, revealing the intent gaze fixed on your face.

“May I?” he murmured, pushing your thigh gently.

Oh my god, yes.

You nodded eagerly, and he wasted no time, gripping your ass and raising your hips to his. He slid into you with a single wet noise and a loud moan, pausing to pant at the sudden sensation of you around him, and you squeezed a little. He growled.

“I will not last,” he warned.

“Okay,” you whispered, and dragged him down for a kiss, nipping at his lower lip as he thrust hard and fast, his hips working athletically against your body. “Y-you…ohh…you didn’t…wake up…f-for…ahhh!”

“I was…ughnnn…dreaming,” he managed to say. “Of _this_.”

Your eyes widened.

“You…were asleep…ahhh…how…”

“O-only a Shimada can control the dragons,” he purred, nipping your lip.

“I-in your _sleep?_ ”

He sucked on your neck, and you could feel that he was going to leave a welt, his fingers teasing your breast.

“ _Yes_.”

He threw your leg over his shoulder and leaned back, driving into you relentlessly. The angle- oh _god_ , it rubbed your sweet spot, sent raw pleasure shuddering down your body as you lay back and cried out, almost exhausted. Hanzo’s voice filled the air, desperate sounds of pleasure that made you tingle. He’d come, but only once, and that had been a while ago. And with all the dragons had been doing to you, he was probably _very_ needy right now.

It showed.

The dragons curled up either side of you, lighting your bodies with an ethereal blue as Hanzo’s head ducked beneath your chin and he worked another welt into your skin, both hands on your waist and driving himself hard against you. You scratched your nails down his skin, tangling your fingers into his hair and tugging hard as his rhythm stuttered just a little.

“Ahhhhnn…”

You brought your mouths together roughly as Hanzo began to twitch, moaning for him as he pulled away and bit along your jaw, his fingers tightening around your body. He shivered, already near coming, and you tightened up around him on purpose and enjoyed his strangled moan. His teeth scored roughly down your body until you were whimpering, pulling on his hair and squirming.

“Hanzo,” you whimpered, and that was enough for him.

He buried himself to the hilt and came with a snarl of completion, his dragons slowly fading into the darkness. You felt him twitch, spurting into you, and then he was making quick, shallow thrusts to prolong his climax until it became too much for him, and he rolled off of you and onto his back, panting loudly. Your fingers found his, linking tightly. There was a light throb in your core, and your body protested the lack of climax, but even as you moved to ignore it and hold your lover, he dragged you over and slid his fingers inside you, his hand working you over with a thumb on your clit until you were trembling with completion.

You managed to get a little closer, and draped your arm over his body, feeling the spend dripping out of you as you both caught your breath.

That was until your brain started working again.

“How’d you know the cum had healing properties?” you asked. You heard a low laugh from above you.

“Historical research.”

“So what were you surprised at?”

“The fact that it glowed.”

There was a long silence as his fingers stroked along your arm.

“Are you hurt?” he asked.

“No.”

“I apologise for not asking to…”

“Well, I mean, I sat on top of you first…if you’d woken up…”

“I sensed that. Which is…why I let the dragons act out a…fantasy of mine.”

“Making me come hard?”

“Precisely.”

“I like your fantasies, dragon lord.”

“I shall endeavour to share more of them.”


End file.
